Bad Day
by FetishMaster
Summary: Kid Luffy was having a crummy day, but it seems he's only making it worse for himself when he pressures the temper on Shanks. WARNING: Contains spanking.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Requested by Wolf Maiden. (Sorry it took so long. I got caught up with my job. Stupid jobs.) So this one is your Shanks/Luffy spanking request. Btw, this is before Luffy gets his powers of course. **

It was late in the evening as Shanks walked towards Makino's bar. His crew remained behind as their captain was just taking a stroll through town.

Shanks, however, decided to go spend the evening with Makino since he heard she was having a slow day without many customers.

He walked in to see her organizing the bar with Luffy sitting on his usual stool. Makino looked up and smiled warmly.

"Hi, captain!" she greeted. Shanks smiled but then noticed Luffy didn't even glance his way. Unusual since the boy almost also sprang up to happily say hello and ask to hear about his adventures of the day.

Shanks made his way to the stool next to Luffy' boy was resting his chin on the bar and was looking straight ahead with an angry pout.

"Hey, anchor! What's wrong?" he nudged. Luffy made an angry annoyed sound.

"I've been having a really crummy day," he finally answered.

Makino smiled with sympathy. "The mayor was making him do exhausting chores all day long," she explained.

"Ah," Shanks nodded,"Well, cheer up grumpy."

Luffy replied with an aggravated sigh which Shanks chuckled at.

"So how has your day been?" Makino asked the red head.

"Oh, it's been a little busy but good," he replied.

"...Lucky you," Luffy mumbled.

Shanks turned his stool towards the boy.

"Come on Luffy, don't be mad at me," he grinned.

"I'm not. I'm just mad," Luffy mumbled again.

Shanks decided to tease him a little. "Don't act like such a kid," he poked.

"I'm not being a kid," Luffy sulked.

There was a glass in front of himself that he started fiddling with before he had a random burst of a tantrum and flung it off the bar, breaking it.

"Hey, hey, come on now. Calm down, Luffy. That is a little childish," Shanks was startled but ruffled the boy's hair,"Clean that up for Makino, would you? She doesn't derserve to have her dishes broken and have to clean it up."

"Mmrrrgh, more chores?" Luffy huffed.

Shanks laughed a little. "Well you're the one who broke stuff. I know you're mad, but be nicer to Makino."

Luffy sighed and slid off his bar stool. "Fine," he grumbled.

"Geeez, so testy," Shanks teased just a tiny bit.

"CUT IT OUT!" Luffy snapped as he threw a mug from behind the counter at Shanks.

The pirate caught it with ease, but was still surprised.

"Luffy! I'm going to ask _you_ to cut it out," he said with surprise still in his voice,"..You are getting just a little too hot-headed."

Luffy just sighed with aggravation again before turning to clean up the broken glass.

Shanks sighed himself and smiled at Makino.

"I'm sorry, Makino," he apologized like he was the one making Luffy angry.

"It's alright, it's not your fault," she giggled.

Luffy was apparently not done letting off steam.

"ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME BEING ANGRY?" he yelled.

Shanks was finally starting to wear down a little.

"Hey! Don't yell at her. She didn't do anything to you," Shanks scolded.

"I know! I'm just angry!" the boy grew more irritated.

"Well stop taking it out like that!" the captain replied.

Makino was starting to get a little worried about their quarrel.

"Calm down, you two, you're going to get too heated up," she tried to intervene.

"STAY OUT OF IT, MAKINO!" Luffy snapped off.

Shanks's own temper was at it's peak now.

"That's it! Luffy, if you don't stop, your behind is going to be as red as my hair," the pirate threatened.

Luffy froze, not expecting to hear a threat like that from Shanks.

"You heard that right," Shanks clarified that he did certainly threaten to spank the boy.

"But...I'm not a kid!" Luffy finally was able to reply.

Shanks didn't want to hurt the boy's ego but he had lost his temper as well.

"Well you're sure fooling me," he retorted.

"...You are a fool," Luffy mumbled.

"Don't...test me, boy," Shanks warned.

Luffy didn't say anything in return but he shot a look at the pirate.

Shanks rolled his eyes. Even though Luffy didn't say anything, Shanks just had enough of the attitude.

He reached over the bar and picked Luffy up by the back of his shirt.

"You need this attitude adjustment," Shanks sighed.

**~End of Chapter One~**

**A/N: Huzza! Cliffhanger! I'm a nub. **

**I'll try to finish in style Wolf Maiden. **

**Also, everyone else, as a reminder, I do take other requests. **


	2. Chapter 2

Shanks lifted the boy over the bar counter and headed for a chair at a nearby table.

Luffy was confused for moment as to whether this was happening or not.

As soon as it settled in his head that it was, he started to wriggle in Shanks's grip.

"C'ptain! Wait, are you serious?" the boy asked not liking what he has gotten himself into already.

Shanks felt a little soft as soon as he heard "C'ptain" but he was also still mad that Luffy was taking out his anger on his friends.

He didn't respond to Luffy's question with words but as soon as he sat down and pinned the frightened boy across his lap, the answer became clear to the little anchor.

Luffy immediately tried to break free from the hold as Shanks easily kept him there.

"Quit it, Luffy," Shanks sternly warned as he raised his right hand in the air, preparing to start the punishment.

The kid payed him no mind and continued to try and pull himself forward off of the captain's lap.

Shanks didn't bother warning him again, as he knew the poor lad couldn't break free. He instead hesitately thought to himself before he struck.

_'Ben, why didn't you come with me? You'd stop me if I wasn't suppose to be doing this, right? Tell me if I was just throwing a tantrum as well?' _Shanks thought in worry that he was about to be punishing the boy out of anger himself.

He considered letting Luffy up and just giving him a stern lecture if it wasn't for the fact that the monkey figured out how to twist his body enough to bite the pirate's arm.

Shanks snapped at the boy. "YOU LITTLE!" he shouted right before the "SMACK!".

He finally struck Luffy's mischievous behind which made the boy slide forward on his lap a little.

Shanks didn't mean to hit him that hard. He could feel the kid tremble in fear already.

Luffy was still a little too shocked to respond other than that right now.

The pirate was a little shocked too but sighed and re-positioned Luffy on his lap.

Makino put a hand to her mouth wanting to say something but also not wanting to make the situation worse.

Shanks noticed her but shook his head before smacking Luffy again. He made sure to strike softer this time but it still made the kid flinch.

"Luffy," Shanks spoke with an added slap,"...Are you going to listen to me?"

The captain leaned slightly to look at Luffy's face. The kid was blushing and his expression was getting a little madder.

"**Luffy**," Shanks repeated with a harder smack.

Luffy "umphed' slightly and finally answered. "_What_?" he replied.

Shanks could tell Luffy didn't want to talk from embarassment and not wanting to sound like he was on the verge of crying.

"_Are you going to listen to me?_" Shanks repeated the question.

"About what?" Luffy sort of snapped back.

Shanks rolled his eyes and gave the boy a good hard smack for that reply.

"Ouch!" Luffy yelped like a puppy,"..I'll listen!" He was hoping Shanks would be done and scold him now.

"Are you going to be paying attention during this?" Shanks asked another question.

Luffy's stomach sank a little. "D-during? Can't you just lecture me?" the boy asked knowing Shanks wasn't done at all and was going to give him both a lecture and a spanking at once.

Luffy didn't want to end up crying. Not in front of him.

"Apparently I can't," Shanks answered as he swatted the boy's butt again. He knew Luffy was going to still be testy if he stopped now.

"But!" Luffy protested not knowing what to do now.

Shanks let him feel the sting of his hand once again.

"No. The only 'but' from you now is going to be a spanked one, got that?" the captain coldly replied.

Just the tone of that made Luffy want to cry already.

He felt Shanks's hand collide with his bottom again and nearly did start the water works. He succeded in keeping them at the rim of his eyes, at least.

He closed them as another smack firmly bounced off his behind. Every slap Shanks has given him so far stung his whole rear since the pirate's hand could cover it's entire area.

After another lash, Shanks decided to start the lecture.

"Luffy, you do know why I'm doing this, right?" he asked with a hint of sympathy in his voice.

Luffy was freezing up on talking again.

"Luffy...," Shanks repeated, but not as sternly as he had before. The smack he added with it was lighter now too.

Leaning over once again to see the kid's face, he saw an upset instead of angry expression this time.

"...because you're mad?" Luffy answered, not out of snappiness, but because he honestly thought Shanks was just angry with him.

"Well, I honestly was, but you're missing the point as to why I got mad at you," Shanks sighed and somewhat lightly gave another spank.

"Umph!...Be...because I...yelled at Makino?" Luffy tried again.

"And why did you yell at Makino?" Shanks asked.

"I don't know," Luffy quickly answered because he could feel his breath wanting to inhale in like it was ready to cry.

"Yes, you do," Shanks spoke sternly again and gave Luffy a harder smack as soon as he said it.

Luffy made a small yelp and tried another answer. "I was just mad!" he spat out.

"That's no excuse!" Shanks scolded.

"But I was!" Luffy shouted.

"What did I say about _but_!" the red head shouted back. He realized he was being impulsive right after he shouted, and when Luffy tensed up expecting another lash.

Shanks calmed again. "Luffy...I know you were mad. And when people are mad, they're snappy, but I don't take lightly to you treating your own friends that way. Don't take your anger out on the people that are only trying to make you feel better," he explained but felt a little bit guilty when he thought about his own impulsiveness,"...And Luffy, doing this to you is hurting me too. So even though I got mad, I really _didn't_ want to do this."

"Then why did you," Luffy mumbled without really thinking again.

Shanks slumped back in frustration. "Luffy! You got to be kidding me! I told you to pay attention, didn't I? I thought you were realizing what you did."

The pirate was so close to ending both of their punishments when he seemed forced to resume the spanking again.

The hand struck more sternly and without break this time.

Which didn't give the boy time to force his tears back as they finally strolled down his face.

He tried to at least keep the vocal cries down but they couldn't hide anymore either.

The kid went from tough to sobbing quickly.

"Ow! Ooow! Shanks! Please stop!" Luffy pleaded which stabbed through Shanks's soft side for the kid, but the man did his best to keep his cool and stay firm.

Luffy bent his legs with each hit and tried to squirm occasionally but Shanks still held him down with complete ease, aside from the emotional strength weakening.

"Captain! Please! Yow! Please, quit! Ah! Ow! **OW**! Ooow! Aai! Aaaaaai! I'm s-sorry!" the boy cried.

"...Are you just sorry because I'm really burning your butt now?" Shanks asked trying to make sure his voice was still stern enough. He stopped spanking for the moment to hear what Luffy had to say.

"No," Luffy sobbed,"...I'm sorry...for taking out my a-anger on my friends."

Luffy was trying to wipe off his face between the sobs,"...It was wrong. I'm sorry. It was only hurting everybody when all...all you two w-were trying to do was ...m-make me feel better. Please forgive me!"

Shanks couldn't stand this any longer, himself.

"Of course we forgive you, Luffy!" he replied cheerfully and flipped Luffy over to where he was sitting in his lap.

He heard a small "ow" when he set the kid on his sore butt.

"And Luffy, please forgive me for letting it get this far," Shanks ruffled the boys hair,"I should of beat you the moment I walked in, huh?"

"Hey!" Luffy pouted.

"I'm kidding!" the captain chuckled as Luffy started punching on him.

Makino came over and politely grabbed Luffy's arms so she could get his attention.

"Luffy, if you like, I can make you a nice end to a bad day dinner," she proposed.

Luffy's still somewhat tear stained face lit up to complete happiness at that.

"Absolutely!" he cheered.

"Hey, what about me?" Shanks asked,"I'm hurt too! Well, emotionally, not beat down to a pulp like this weakling."

"**Hey! **You'd cry too and you know it!" Luffy growled and started beating up on the laughing pirate again,"Makino don't give him even a scrap of food! He's making fun of me!"

"I say only people who can _sit_ at the table should get the food," Shanks teased.

Luffy glared at him but they both ended up laughing and talking about goofy adventures soon after.

**A/N: Za-bam. And here you go Wolf Maiden. I hope it wasn't too short. lol **


End file.
